


О чем задумался?

by fagocitiruyu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fagocitiruyu/pseuds/fagocitiruyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поэтому, когда он узнает, что Лидия встречается с кем-то, ну, это нормально, что у него разбивается что-то внутри, пусть это и не совсем сердце.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О чем задумался?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Un donut por tus pensamientos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/573932) by [miloug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloug/pseuds/miloug). 



> Примечание: Тайм-лайн - середина третьего сезона

**О чем задумался?**

Стайлз узнает обо всем после экзамена по химии, и – это нелепо – но первое, о чем он думает – _какое счастье, что это случилось после_ – потому что если бы он узнал раньше, то наверняка просто завалил бы экзамен.

Не то чтобы он был по-прежнему влюблен в нее, просто от привычки отделаться очень трудно, Стайлз прекрасно об этом знает. Ему потребовалась уйма времени, чтобы начать накрывать стол на двоих, а не на троих, и прошли недели, прежде чем он научился перед сном закрывать окна своей комнаты после всего этого мохнатого происшествия со Скоттом.

Поэтому, когда он узнает, что Лидия встречается с кем-то, ну, это нормально, что у него разбивается что-то внутри, пусть это и не совсем сердце.

В общем, ему не в первой. Стайлз никогда не питал иллюзий по поводу их с Лидией будущего. Даже когда она порвала с Джексоном, родители которого решили, что смена обстановки поможет ему перестать быть _таким_ (и под «таким» они, конечно, не имели в виду гигантскую ящерицу-убийцу). После этого Лидия была измотана, и Стайлз ей нужен был лишь за тем, чтобы плакать на его плече, смотреть слезливые мелодрамы и поедать вместе все то дерьмо, которое только способны приготовить за неделю рестораны быстрого питания Бикон Хиллс.

Но до этого момента Лидия ни с кем не встречалась, и Стайлз привык, что она всецело принадлежит ему, пусть только как подруга. До этого момента.

― Это один из друзей Дэнни, - говорит Скотт, заканчивая доедать свою картошку и пытаясь сделать вид (очень неумело), что не собирается объедать тарелку Эллисон.

― Я в курсе, что ты ничего не знал, - говорит ему Эллисон, - поэтому мы собирались сказать тебе раньше, чтобы ты не…

Стайлз сжимает губы, сосредоточенно глядя на гамбургер.

― Друзья мои, я давно уже смирился.

― Я знаю, - спешит добавить Эллисон, внимательно поглядывая на него. Между ними по-прежнему чувствуется напряжение – в основном потому, что они не разговаривали с того самого эпизода со старым психопатом (который был еще и дедушкой Эллисон по совместительству), поэтому Стайлз отказывается на нее смотреть. – Я знаю, что вы друзья. Я просто хотела… не знаю, чтобы ты не вляпался в неприятности.

Стайлз решает не отвечать. Он поднимает взгляд и улыбается ей той самой улыбкой _ничего страшного_ , хотя на самом деле это не так.

Проблема в том, что он ее хочет, окей? Он хочет Лидию. Он не влюблен в нее, но до сих пор считает самой потрясающей девушкой, которую когда-либо встречал. И если принять во внимание, что все его отчаянные попытки заставить ее хотя бы _посмотреть_ в свою сторону сейчас катятся ко всем чертям, то, да – это немного расстраивает. Он уже давно не думает о том, какой замечательной парой они могли бы быть, а считает, что из них получились бы неплохие друзья, ну, хотя бы так, _хотя бы так_.

Когда раздается звонок с последнего урока, Стайлз решает что ни за что не будет терпеть Скотта и Эллисон, бросающих на него полные сожаления взгляды. И даже Эрику, которая за день ни разу его не оскорбила, что, по меньшей мере, является весьма тревожным симптомом. Поэтому он пробирается на поле для лакросса – прямо сейчас быть одному гораздо лучше, чем с друзьями. И еще ему очень не хочется, чтобы Лидия видела его таким и строила странные предположения на этот счет. Это было бы несправедливо по отношению к ней.

Он не знает, сколько проходит времени, прежде чем слышит скрип кожаной куртки, который выдергивает его из размышлений.

― Не слишком ли рано для занятий лакроссом?

С того места, где он сидит, солнце не позволяет отчетливо видеть лицо Дерека. Стайлз прикладывает руку ко лбу на манер козырька и рассматривает двухдневную щетину и глаза – какого они вообще цвета? _прекрати уже пялиться_ – перед тем как ответить:

― Я не занимаюсь.

Дерек не удостаивает его ни одним из своих двух раздраженных выражений лица и решает – Стайлз понятия не имеет почему – присесть рядом с ним.

― А что ты здесь делаешь?

― Я тут размышлял, - мгновенно отзывается Стайлз, потому что сарказм – его единственная защита, - а не записаться ли мне на стрижку бакенбардов, а то они выглядят как-то странно. Как думаешь?

Дерек фыркает, но это звучит уже не так грозно, как казалось сначала.

Не то чтобы они лучшие друзья, но благодаря каниме, а позже и альфам, волки перестали рычать по поводу и без и сейчас… ладно, сейчас они просто менее враждебны. Стайлз помог Эрике сдать на права, играл в лакросс вместе со Скоттом и Айзеком и даже стал спокойнее относиться к чувству юмора Бойда.

И Дерек. Возможно, Дереку хотелось, чтобы Скотт стал частью его стаи или он думал, что если объединить все силы, альфы не причинят им вреда. Или, возможно, случилось так, что Дерек просто устал, равно как и все они. И Стайлзу кажется, что так оно, скорее всего, и есть. Дело в том, что за все лето Дерек ни разу не посмотрел на него так, как будто ему хочется вернуться в те славные времена, когда он впечатывал Стайлза лицом в твердые поверхности. Отчего Стайлз вдруг начинает вспоминать, что иногда они все вместе смотрели фильмы по вечерам и что Дерек не любит пиццу с анчоусами.

― А ты что здесь делаешь? – решается спросить Стайлз, хотя на самом деле не хочет знать ответа.

Дерек не смотрит на него, когда говорит. Он потирает большим пальцем боковую поверхность среднего, и Стайлзу впору бы испугаться от того, как угрожающе Дерек выглядит в эту минуту, но он этого не делает. А еще ему не хочется, чтобы Дерек смотрел на него с жалостью, потому что Стайлз знает что –

― Эрика мне рассказала про Лидию. Я знал, что ты придешь сюда.

Стайлз игнорирует голос разума, вопрошающий, какого дьявола вообще Дерек в курсе всех этих событий. Дерек не сказал _Эрика рассказала мне, что у Лидии появился парень_ , он сказал _про Лидию_ , как будто не хотел лишний раз ранить Стайлза, и тот ему бесконечно благодарен за то, что Дерек не смотрит на него как Эллисон и Скотт.

― Я в порядке – говорит он, защищаясь, как будто Дерек обвинил его в утаивании информации – Я имею в виду… Я сейчас не рыдаю глубоко внутри  и не собираюсь порезать себе вены, как только вернусь домой.  

У Дерека на лице появляется совершенно новое выражение, больше известное как «нахмуренные брови», после чего он смотрит на Стайлза впервые с того момента, как присел рядом.

― Ладно.

― Ладно?! – восклицает Стайлз, и, лишь наклоняя голову, понимает, что рука Дерека все это время касалась его плеча. – Приятель, ты просто дырка от задницы в вопросах утешения!

― Спасибо, что не фаллоимитатор.

Стайлз в течение двух минут неотрывно смотрит на Дерека, не в силах поверить, что правильно расслышал, а потом разражается хохотом, выходящим откуда-то из глубины грудной клетки – и он прогоняет все напряжение этого дня.

―Повторяй это чаще, - отвечает Стайлз, зная, что Дерек пытается сдержать улыбку. – Дерек, повторяй это чаще.

Дерек поднимает руки в знаке (ложном) полной капитуляции.

― Договорились.

Стайлз немного мешкает, прежде чем снова заговорить, но когда он все-таки решается, то уже не замечает прежней сухости в горле, которая так мешала раньше.

― Единственное, что здесь сейчас происходит – это попытка бросить дурную привычку, понимаешь? И я не хочу, чтобы остальные думали, что если мне хочется немного похныкать, то это из-за того, что я влюблен в Лидию. Потому что я не влюблен.

Дерек ничего не говорит, лишь продолжает смотреть на него. В эту секунду Стайлз думает, что тот собирается что-то сказать, но нет. Дерек просто похлопывает его по спине.

― Серьезно, приятель, смени выражение лица на более подходящее.

Возможно, он просто рассердился или же Стайлз превысил выделенный на сегодня лимит терпения Дерека Хейла, потому что Дерек поднимается и продолжает диалог, уже не глядя на него.

― Вставай, я отвезу тебя домой.

Он произнес это так, как будто в действительности хотел сказать _я отвезу тебя домой, хочешь ты этого или нет_ или как _делай что хочешь, но я все равно усажу тебя в свою машину, потому что я решил, что хочу отвезти тебя домой_ , поэтому Стайлз поднимается, закидывая рюкзак на плечо, и следует за Дереком до Камаро.

― Как я говорил, ты просто дырка от задницы, а не друг, - выпаливает Стайлз, хлопая дверью машины, - я думаю, нам нужно купить пончиков перед тем, как ехать домой. Серьезно, если тебя на самом деле волнует мое эмоциональное состояние, ты просто обязан мне их купить.

― Ты испытываешь судьбу, юный падаван.

Как круто, что Дерек шутит про Звездные войны. Стайлз готов признать: это на самом деле потрясающе. Он улыбается и ничего не говорит, пока Дерек ведет машину, а после улыбается еще шире, когда Дерек останавливается купить шоколадные пончики.

―Я купил десять, - говорит он, бесцеремонно бросая пакет Стайлзу на колени, - ешь, сколько успеешь, пока мы не доберемся до твоего дома.

Когда они доезжают до дома, он останавливает машину и смотрит на Стайлза. Стайлз улыбается, все зубы перепачканы шоколадом.

― Ты отвратителен.

― А ты – нелеп, - пытается сказать Стайлз, пережевывая пончик. – Ты видел свои глаза? Они ненормальные. Такого цвета вообще не существует.

Дерек смотрит на него какое-то время, и Стайлз перестает жевать потому что _какого хрена ты городишь_ _, Стилински_ , после чего Дерек вытаскивает пончик, одним укусом отхватывает сразу половину, будто говорит _я все еще могу тебя съесть_ , но Стайлзу не страшно. И вот это как раз немного его пугает, на самом-то деле.

― Ты же знаешь о количестве жира, который в них содержится, да? Тебе повезло, что ты оборотень и тебе приходится бегать по лесу за кроликами и всякое такое, потому что в противном случае ты бы просто запарился его сжигать.

― А ты?

 ―А я просто нервный, чувак.

― Отдай, _чувак_ , - произносит Дерек, забирая коробку с пончиками.

Стайлз облизывает шоколад с пальцев – больше он сегодня, видимо, есть не будет, потому что оборотни, судя по всему, настоящие эгоисты. Дерек как-то странно на него пялится, то ли с омерзением, то ли еще с чем, поэтому Стайлз достает палец изо рта и подбирает рюкзак.

Он ничего не говорит перед тем, как выйти из машины, но улыбается и не прекращает улыбаться всю дорогу до дома. И если он и оборачивается вновь, чтобы посмотреть, как Камаро скрывается из вида за поворотом, то с чего бы кому-то вообще об этом знать.


End file.
